


we can build our own forever

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Through the Years, bambam is the snail, epic! au, jaebum is ronin, jinyoung is queen tara, lil drabbles, yes the movie epic, yugyeom is the slug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: when he was chosen, he wasn't told that this would be happening, that he would feel more than what he was suppose to. that it suddenly wasn't about duty and obligations, but because part of a complicated mix of emotions. it became less about the life of the forest and more about seeing jinyoung smile.





	we can build our own forever

**Author's Note:**

> so i was watching epic and uh ,,, it inspired me to write this haha 
> 
> aka just a collection of related drabbles

Jaebum was five years old when he first met Park Jinyoung. Jinyoung, of course, being the prince, and Jaebum being trained to become the general, and therefore by extension, Jinyoung's personal guard. 

He bowed politely in front of Jinyoung, as Jinyoung stood there, hands clasped behind his back while staring intently at Jaebum. 

After introductions were over, and the two of them were left alone, once Jinyoung was positive that everyone else was gone and it is just the two of them, he relaxed and walked closer to Jaebum."You're going to be my personal guard?" he questions, hopeful as he stands by Jaebum's side. 

"Yes your majesty." 

"Majesty?" He said the word with mild distaste, and then hummed. "Why so serious?" he grins as he rounds in front of Jaebum, similar to that of a predator circling it's prey. "Call me Jinyoung." 

That was enough to make Jaebum's eyes snap towards his. Was this some type of test? "B-but-" he splutters as he tries to find the words. "I can't. You're the prince." 

"Exactly! and as the prince," he leans back on his heels, a look of utter delight on his face. "I command you to call me Jinyoung." 

"I am not here to be your friend," Jaebum straightens then cooly and raises his chin up into the air in dismissal. "I am to be your guard." 

Looking down, Jinyoung scraps his foot against the ground and clasps his hands together, "Why can't you be both?" 

But Jaebum never bothered to answer him.

 

 

 

Whether he liked it or not, Jinyoung got used to dealing with Jaebum's coldness and seriousness. At this point, Jinyoung was practically positive that his future guard was actually void of any and all emotions besides those bad on duty, and he even began to question if there was ever a time that Jaebum had ever felt anything at all. 

They saw each other often enough, at least half of every single day. The only times that they didn't was when the two of them were in lessons. That was where they greatly differed. While Jinyoung was being taught how to be the perfect ruler, Jaebum was being trained to fight any and every threat that came not only to their kind, but specifically to Jinyoung. 

The life of the forest. 

Like now, it was the weekend, the only two days in which the two of them were spared from three lessons, and Jinyoung wasn't even allowed to have proper alone time, instead, he had Jaebum standing by his door, while there was even more guards outside of it. But Jaebum was the only one allowed to be let in. If he couldn't be alone, he pouted while watching Jaebum's back, then why couldn't his company at least be a bit more entertaining? 

His magic wasn't that good yet, which was to be expecting, he was still young after all, and the true life of the forest wasn't properly placed into him yet. No, that would come on his eighteenth birthday, which was quite awhile away. 

That didn't mean that he had no magic, however. Twirling his finger while concentrating, Jinyoung watched as a small thin green vine grew from the window and brushed it's edge against the shell of Jaebum's ear. Watching the way Jaebum twitched, Jinyoung made the plant do it again, while continuing to poke and prod at Jaebum. 

Just as he was sure that Jaebum was going to give no reaction to the teasing at all, he whipped around mouth in a deep frown as he snapped, "Will you stop acting like a petulant child?" 

Going quiet, Jinyoung let the vine drop to the floor and die out as he dropped his hand into his lap. Eventually, he looks back up to where Jaebum was still glaring at him, "I just wanted to see your smile." 

Jaebum turned promptly around and began to ignore him again.

 

 

 

It was Spring again, and Jinyoung was reduced to pure joy as he crept to the pond in excitement, Jaebum trailing right behind him, only a few steps behind him, not only to just stay courteous, but to stay alert. 

The lily pads were still rather spread out, but concentrating and waving his hands, Jinyoung had them moving into better formation. Smiling, he hopped onto the first one, and then it quickly turned into a sprint as he jumped pad from pad, waving his hand to make the next one appear. 

There was a shout of his name, and hearing Jaebum yell his name- to be saying Jinyoung, and not majesty or highness, it had Jinyoung come to an absolute halt, albeit rather a bit too late now because with his own scream, he was toppling head first into the water. 

By the time he emerged out of the slightly cold water, Jaebum was crouched down on the nearest lily pad staring at him. Somewhat bitter, Jinyoung twists his hand and the next thing either of them know, the lily pad is bucking Jaebum off of it. 

Coming out of the water, Jaebum crossed his arms and glared at him while Jinyoung shrugged innocently. "Get that pleased smirk off your face," he says with a scowl. 

That only managed to make the said pleased smirk grow larger, "What are you going to do about it Im Jaebum? Splash me?" 

In what Jaebum would call a moment of utter weakness and pettiness, because perhaps Jinyoung really was rubbing off of him, he did precisely that, by taking his left hand and pushing the water to Jinyoung's face who looked utterly stunned that it happened. And his expression, it was enough to make a chuckle form and as Jinyoung continued to stand there, Jaebum found himself laughing harder at the utter disbelief on Jinyoung's face. 

Then suddenly, water was splashing him, and he gasped as he didn't hesitate to retaliate, until it suddenly became a battle. 

The two of them were found some moments later, and were immediately scolded for playing around in the water, not only during Spring while it was still cold, but while on duty nevertheless, and full clothed. After a good stern talking to, the boys were left in the room with the fire, changed into new clothes, and comfy blankets wrapped around them. 

Jinyoung knows that Jaebum regrets it, and is angry at himself for having fun, but Jinyoung was more than glad that it happened. Turning to look at him, he smiled, "I was beginning to fear that you didn't know how to laugh." 

"Of course I know how to. I just chose not to. What's the point?" 

"I like your laugh," Jinyoung voices out loud then, watching as the tips of Jaebum's ears turn red. "You should do it more often."

 

 

 

Jaebum was to, in the lack of any simpler explanations, was meant to quite literally follow Jinyoung everywhere. And so he did, not that he really minded it all that much. Often, Jinyoung enjoyed to take walks, and Jaebum would always trail behind him, eyes on him, as always. 

These days, Jinyoung's magic was getting better and better, from all of his practice, and it was getting easier to see the prince that everyone else saw. He was more than sure that Jinyoung would make an amazing ruler some day, and he was honored to be apart of his journey. Contrary to what had to be popular belief, watching Jinyoung wasn't something that he felt forced to do, like a burden, he liked it actually, being able to watch Jinyoung that is. 

The way his eyes would widen in interest at a dead plant, how the little flicks of gold would shoot out from the tips of his fingers, and wrap around the plant, bringing it back to life, and how his mouth always curled in a smile once that happened, before moving away with a sense of finality. 

It was incredible, what Jinyoung could do know, and Jaebum could only begin to imagine what he would be capable of in years to come. This was nowhere near his full potential, and he was already so talented, so radiant. 

"Jaebum," Jinyoung calls out, and Jaebum pulls himself out of his head to focus on Jinyoung in front of him. "You're staring," he points of, voice full of amusement. 

"I know," Jaebum deadpans, wondering why Jinyoung feels the need to point out the obvious. Wasn't Jaebum always staring at Jinyoung? 

Jinyoung shook his head then before looking behind Jaebum, a look on his face as if he wanted to say something else, but decided against it. "Dinner will be soon," he states a he begins walking. "We wouldn't want to be late. Rumor has it that it's your favorite tonight."

Watching Jinyoung's retreating back, Jaebum could only simply nod and follow after him. Jinyoung will be the best leader this forest has ever seen.

 

 

 

Jinyoung walked into his room, surprised to see that Jaebum was actually standing there. The last few weeks he had been rather sparse, and he hadn't really seen his face around much which was extremely unusual. He saw him at meals, and that had pretty much been the extent of it. He missed him, it was hard not to, when you get used to spending pretty much all day with someone every day, their presence, or lack thereof, becomes rather noticeable. 

"Have they been training you too hard?" Jinyoung coos as he notes the slight droop in Jaebum's shoulders that was never there previously. He always stands perfectly straight, as if his life depends on it. Or perhaps if you will, Jinyoung's life. 

"I'm doing what is required of me to be able to protect you, your majesty." 

"You shouldn't put your health and happiness at risk just to train to become the general," he states as he walks closer. "Take a break, please." 

"No your majesty. What if something were to happen?" 

"It won't," he argues as he wraps a hand around one of Jaebum's large shoulders. "You will be of no use protecting me if you end up dropping dead from exhaustion." 

Jaebum looks as if he wants to protest more, but his body was screaming louder than his brain was, and ultimately, he ended up letting Jinyoung lead him over to his bed. Sitting him down, Jinyoung let's Jaebum lie down and follows pursuit as he lays down next to Jaebum. 

"See?" he asks, as if he was trying to prove a point, in which he was. "Relaxing is not that bad. You don't always have to be so serious you know. It won't kill you to relax every once and awhile." 

Yawning, Jaebum stretched out. "But it's to protect you." 

"What if I don't need protecting?" he retorts as he rolls over onto his side to look at Jaebum. "I'm really not a damsel in distress. I am capable of handling myself." 

"I know you are," Jaebum easily agrees with him as he makes himself more comfy. "But I like protecting you." 

There's a small smile on Jaebum's face as his eyes close, and Jinyoung's left speechless for several seconds as he watches him. Every time that he saw Jaebum's smile, it was as if his breath was being ripped away from him. "You do?" he finally asks, breathless as he awaits Jaebum's response. 

Humming, Jaebum buried his head into Jinyoung's shoulder, "I do."

 

 

 

Excited, Jinyoung rounded next to where Jaebum was standing next to a hummingbird. He officially owned his own one now. The bird was breathtaking, with strong and bold colors, easily the most striking of those bunch. Jinyoung stroked it's head, sure that this was the perfect bird for Jaebum. "Take me on a ride," he says, turning to look at Jaebum expectantly. 

"Is that really a good idea?" he asks despite the fact that he is already setting up the harness. 

"Of course it is," Jinyoung scoffs as he drops his hand so that he could look at Jaebum full on. "I trust you." 

Jaebum gave him another one of his long looks, where he always looked as if he wanted to say something, before he was moving to the side to let Jinyoung through. Grinning, he places his feet and just as he was about to jump up, he felt the hands holding his waist to boost him up. With pink cheeks, he watched as Jaebum gets up in front of him, "I could have done it myself." 

"I know," Jaebum says, grabbing the ropes. "Hold on to my waist." 

Listening to him, Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jaebum's waist until he could hold unto his own forearms, and let his head rest against Jaebum's back. In seconds, they were off in the air, and it was like nothing Jinyoung has ever felt before. With a wide smile, he sat up straight as he looked around at the beautiful view. 

With every twist and turn that Jaebum took, Jinyoung giggled and laughed with glee. Eventually, they stopped to take a rest at a rather large tree, and Jaebum hopped off first, offering his hand to Jinyoung who followed pursuit. 

"That's absolutely amazing!" Jinyoung pointed out despite Jaebum's knowing grin. "I wish I got to do cool stuff like that. You better take me on more rides Im Jaebum." 

"I'll take you on as many rides as you want your majesty." He never says that it would be in Jinyoung's best interest to learn to get used to it, in case he ever needs to make a quick escape. 

Long ago had Jinyoung given up on the fight to have Jaebum call him by his real name. with curiosity, since he had never actually been this high up before, he rounds the branch, looking in awe at the forest that he was honored to serve. 

That was when he saw it. 

From far away, quite a ways into the distance, there was an area of dark- gray and black. Everything was dead. Seeing it made something in his stomach drop with completely and utter dread and made the hair on his arms stand up. He didn't like it, whatever it was. "What is that?" he frowned, straining his neck to try and see more. 

"That," Jaebum begins as he places a tentative hand on Jinyoung's shoulder to pull him back from the edge. "Is what I'm protecting you from." 

With wide eyes, Jinyoung looks at him, "What is it? Is this what they've been hiding from me?" 

With shame, knowing full well that they have been hiding it from Jinyoung, he looks down, "Yes. They're boggans and they want to destroy the forest, and furthermore, they want to destroy you." 

Swallowing, Jinyoung turns to look at Jaebum who had a far away look on his face. Not wanting to be there any longer, Jinyoung tugged on his hand, "We should be getting back."

 

 

 

Winter was, in many ways, Jaebum's absolute favorite season. And there was a certain joy that was incomparable that he gets to spend his absolute favorite season, with his absolute favorite person. 

Jinyoung of course, like he does every yeah, impatiently waits for the time that he gets to go skating. The second that the ponds begin to freeze, even in the slightest bit, he was bundling up and practically manhandling Jaebum into going with him. 

  Shaking his head, Jaebum plopped down onto the large rock on the side of the lack, watching as Jinyoung went out on the ice. There was a smile on Jinyoung's face as he began skating around with all the grace in the world, and Jaebum almost found it unfair how he had horded this amount of grace. 

"Jaebum!" he calls out. "Watch this!" 

He went to go do one of the graceful leap turns that he had been practicing and perfecting for literal years now. But it being only the first few weeks of winter, the ice hadn't been the most stable, and they both lacked to notice the cracks. The second Jinyoung's first foot was hitting the ice to complete the circle, he let out an ear piercing screech as he fell through the water immediately. 

"Jinyoung!" Jaebum screaming, tearing after him immediately, noticing the groaning of the ice as he ran, but too worried to even care. Seeing the floating material of Jinyoung's coat, Jaebum dove in, not even giving himself time to adjust or even wince at the below freezing water. Jinyoung was of the most importance. 

Grabbing onto Jinyoung's arm, he pulled hard as he kicked his legs until they were at the surface again. Using all of his strength, he pushed Jinyoung up onto the ice first, and then pulled himself up. Not wanting to risk either of them falling back into the water, he picks him up and brings him to safety until they are both on solid ground again. Letting him down gently, Jaebum laid his limp body flat and then pressed his ear to his chest detecting his heart beat right away. Seconds later, Jinyoung was coughing up water and Jaebum was rubbing a hand up and down his back soothingly. 

When he was finally done coughing up all of the water he inhaled, he smiled weakly as he leaned into Jaebum, "Maybe I do need a bit of protecting," he attempted to joke, but Jaebum didn't laugh. 

"Here," Jaebum offers, pulling him up. "Get on my back, I'll carry you home." 

Jinyoung's eyes were wide then, cheeks turning even redder than what they were a few seconds ago. "I can walk you know. Or just use magic." 

"Nonsense," Jaebum shook his head, refusing to even consider any other option. "I won't let you overexert yourself like that." 

"What about you? Doesn't it take up unnecessary energy to carry me back all the way home?" 

"I want to do it," he says with a sense of finality, but his eyes soften. "Jinyoung please." 

It was enough to make Jinyoung relent, Jaebum knowing exactly how to get Jinyoung to bend to his will. This wasn't necessary, but in some sense, Jinyoung knew that it was really for Jaebum's own peace of mind.

 

 

It wasn't their first disagreement, nor even their first fight, so Jaebum wasn't quite sure why this one hurt so much. Except, he kind of did. 

It was Jinyoung's word, the way his face was scrunched up, accusation in his tone as he spit out, "Don't you have any feelings Jaebum?" 

He had wanted to yell out that of course he does, of course he has feelings, that they are very much real, and that they are very much centered around Jinyoung. But he didn't. Instead, he did what Jinyoung always chastises him for, he stayed quiet. 

He is well aware of the fact that Jinyoung is prone to feeling rather insecure at times, and would questions things. That he seeks a reassurance, that Jaebum doesn't always give him, that Jaebum can't always give him. He wants more out of Jaebum than him just being his guard, and Jaebum doesn't know how to handle that. There was no training for this. 

When he was chosen, he wasn't told that this would be happening, that he would feel more than what he was suppose to. That it suddenly wasn't about duty and obligations, but because part of a complicated mix of emotions. It became less about the life of the forest and more about seeing Jinyoung smile. And that in itself was dangerous, for the lines to blur so much.

 

 

 

The fire was crackling in the background, and it was one of those rare moments in which Jinyoung was actually able to convince Jaebum to sit down and relax for once. So the two of them were laying on Jinyoung's bed together, arms and sides pressed right up against each other, even though there was more than enough space for the two of them on the bed. 

"Jinyoung." 

The voice was so soft, and the fact that Jaebum was even saying his real name had Jinyoung looking up at him in surprise. "Yes?" 

"I've never had friends before," he states. "Until I met you." 

"I'm your... friend?" Jinyoung trails off, his mind going back to the very first day that they had met. That was the day that Jaebum had snapped at him, telling him that they couldn't  be friends. "We're friends. You're my best guard, and my best friend." 

"Yeah," Jaebum agrees thinking about how now in his mind, and how it has been like this for awhile now, that he wasn't that afraid to admit that Jinyoung is his absolute favorite person, despite rarely ever telling him. Which he was sure that he had to do after their last fight. 

It showed too, how happy Jinyoung was to hear those words. He smiled, and rolled over on his side towards Jaebum, tucking his head into Jaebum's shoulder, and curling a carefully placed hand around Jaebum's arm, and weaving his leg in between Jaebum's. 

Jinyoung fell asleep not too long after that, and Jaebum watched him. How his black bangs covered his face, and how his lips pouted out. He clung to Jaebum the entire time, as if his life depending on it, and it left a smile on Jaebum's face. He had known for a long time now that he would give his absolute all into protecting Jinyoung.

 

 

 

Jinyoung was obligated to stay at each festival, but he always had been a bit of a rule bender at times. Grabbing Jaebum's hand, he raised his finger to his lips, and pulled him out of sight. They went through the fields of tall grass and flowers until he got to the spot that he wanted. With a snap of his fingers, a little bed of grass made a cushion and he plopped down, laying as he looked at the stars and the moon. Jaebum followed pursuit, he had learned a long time ago to stop questioning Jinyoung's antics. 

"It's so pretty," Jinyoung breathes out, in awe, every time that he sees the night sky. 

"It is," he says, but he isn't looking at the sky. 

Jinyoung's looking at him now too, brown eyes boring into Jaebum's soul it seems like. There's a small smile on his face as he reaches forward to push the hair out of Jaebum's eyes, and Jaebum all but melts into his touch. "Do you trust me?" he then asks, a but of a furrow to his brow. 

"I do." there is no hesitation in his words, because of course Jaebum trusts him.

"Will you still be my friend?"

Jaebum wants to ask him about what nonsense he is going on about, that of course Jaebum will always be his friend, but all words were gone when soft hesitant lips were being placed in his. It was a chaste peck, and Jinyoung pulled back, his hand still holding Jaebum's chin.

But the only thing on Jaebum's mind is to lean forward again and kiss Jinyoung, properly this time. To kiss him like his life depends on it, because in a way it does, because Jinyoung is his life, his everything. And it was selfish, Jinyoung was suppose to be for everyone, for the forest, but Jaebum wanted him as just him.

 

 

 

Everyone was there for it, and Jaebum was standing directly behind Jinyoung, straight as they waited for the queen to approach them. When she got in front of Jinyoung, they both bowed in respect to each other, and she pulled out the bud.

In a way, Jaebum can see now how the bud would have chosen Jinyoung. The bud was small, but not only was it rich in color, the roots were intricate swirls, but it all seemed simple.

It was gorgeous, how the pod had opened up and the life and magic poured out of it to wrap around and entirely engulf Jinyoung.

Once it ll died down, he was in traditional white robs, and everyone was kneeling, and Jaebum followed pursuit, tucking his chin in as his grinned to himself. When he got back up, he kept his eyes solely on Jinyoung, utterly entranced by how the white made his tan complex stand out, and how gorgeous he looks. Ethereal. There was a new glow to him, that Jaebum could tell right away, because he spent more than enough time studying Jinyoung. It didn't make him any different, it just added to what Jaebum had already know.

Jinyoung was already the life of Jaebum's heart.

 

 

 

It was black, everywhere, an entire village gone, and Jaebum just wanted to find Jinyoung. He didn't need to search too ling, because seconds later, emerging from the grass, was Jinyoung walking fast pace right into the aftermath of the attack.

As Jinyoung was moving closer, Jaebum could see the tears that were running down his face and his heart hurt at the sight. All he wanted to do was protect Jinyoung, from everything, every harm and evil in this world. 

It started to rain then, and Jaebum watched as Jinyoung fell to his knees, a clap of thunder ringing out.

Jinyoung was shaking with rage as he wept. He could feel it, all of it. Everything and everyone that was lost. Never has he wished malicious intent on anyone, but he wanted the people who did this dead.

There was a hand on his shoulder, and he didn't need to look up to know that it was Jaebum. Opening his eyes, he saw how the ground underneath him was green again and he let out a shaky breathe.

He could fix this.

Closing his eyes again, he let his hands touch the ground, and imagined green, life. He thought of the things he loved, like the first snow of spring, or Jaebum's smile.

"Your majesty," Jaebum mumbled, his hand tightening around Jinyoung's shoulder.

When Jinyoung opened his eyes again, it was green. He couldn't bring lives back, but he could fix this, and that would have ti be enough, even though it didn't feel like it.

"We have to do more," Jinyoung rasped out, still not moving from the ground. "To prevent this."

 "I know," Jaebum spoke, feeling the guilt and sorrow. "And we will."

 

 

 

"I don't want to leave you," Jaebum protested arms crossed.

Jinyoung looked behind him from where Jaebum was standing. Raising his eyebrows, he gives him a look.

"I think it's a decoy and I don't want to risk it." Jaebum starts to walk forward then, to try and reason with him, but with a snap of his fingers, vines were curling up around his body preventing him from moving. "Really?" he asks, exasperated.

"I'm not completely helpless you know," he stated, turning around to walk up to Jaebum.

"I know," he grits out. "But you're the life of the forest. It's my duty to protect you."

A coy grin spread across his face as a he used a vine to brush across his cheek slowly. "Is that the only reason?"

"Isn't it reason enough?"

Jinyoung was about to respond, but someone came barging in, Jackson, and Jinyoung had to cough from being found in the questionable position as he moved back and let Jaebum go.

Either way, Jackson gave them both a quick run down and gave a snort before straightening out, "Sir, what's the plan?"

"You can all go, you need your General, don't you?"

Glaring, Jaebum shook his head as he walk forward. "Fine your majesty. I'll be back with a report."

When the army came back later, Jinyoung felt a sense of pride, knowing that he was right, and that it hadn't been a ploy for another secret attack.

But when he stood there, watching the birds land, his eyes scanned for Jaebum, who usually is in the front lines, but he didn't see him.

That was, until he caught sight of Jackson, and the body limp on his back.

"No." He ran, running as fast as he could to get to him, heart pounding. This can't be happening.

"Is he alive?" was the first question Jinyoung asked.

"He's alive, just got stabbed. Thankfully not with anything deadly." Jackson has seen many people get shot or stabbed who died in an instance.

Nodding, Jinyoung hovered by him, "Bring him in please."

And Jackson was in no place to say no, so he brought Jaebum in and laid him down in the table, then leaving the two of them alone.

Jinyoung looked at the wound and cringed as he brought water over to him going to clean the wound.

It took him ages, but eventually he finished, and he sat back down next to the bed, his hand grabbing Jaebum's as he laid his head down. Was this how Jaebum always felt?

 

 

 

As much as he hated it, Jaebum was out for awhile due to his injury. Secretly, Jinyoung didn't mind though, he liked being the one taking care of him for once.

They were in bed cuddling, and Jinyoung was running his hands down Jaebum's torso, a part of him in thought. He didn't hate being the life of the forest, nor being king, but that didn't mean that he didn't think about what life would be differently. What if he wasn't king and Jaebum wasn't the general? "Jaebum?" he called out, unsure if he was still even awake.

"Yeah?"

"If I wasn't king, and you weren't general, do you think we still would have met?"

"Of course we would have met."

Jinyoung sighed, burying his head in closer to Jaebum's body. "But do you think we still would have gotten together?" 

"Yes," Jaebum decides after several moments. "I think we would. Because I can't imagine a life without you. You're my forever."

 

 

 

Jinyoung was sitting there, pensive as his gaze never reached Jaebum. It was clear that he was in a deep thought as he looked out his window and to the scenery in front of him, but Jaebum questioned if he was truly seeing it. "Attacks are getting worse." he finally says. 

It seems somewhat like a question, and somewhat like a statement. It was truthful though either way. But Jaebum didn't know how to respond. "They are," he settles on agreement. 

Finally, Jinyoung turns to look at him, and Jaebum could see the true pain behind his features, "I can feel it, you know. Every death. It hurts and it always leaves this pulling in my chest and tightness in my stomach. Every time I feel just a bit more empty inside." 

His eyes widen in surprise at that new information, feeling a sense of sorrow that Jinyoung had to live through that. "The Boggans are growing more daring, and more relentless in their pursuits." 

"So much so they are attacking villages," Jinyoung's tone is sad. "That was the worst day of my life. The pain and the guilt nearly ate me alive. I always have this sense of constant dread looming over me, like a dark cloud waiting to finally rain. I'm powerless to stop it, I can only do so much." 

"You- and we- are doing all that we can Jinyoung. It is not your fault, it's theirs." 

"I know," he whispers. "I just wish that we could do more."

 

 

 

Caressing Jinyoung's cheek, he leans in to kiss him again. He's sure that he could spend the rest of his life kissing Jinyoung, he always loved it, and was positive that he always will. When he pulled away for the second time, Jinyoung gave him the biggest smile, one that wasn't covered with his hands. 

He didn't mean to say it, not that he was angry that he did. Just looking down at Jinyoung like that, with the butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't help but say out loud, "I love you." It was adorable, the way that Jinyoung's brown eyes widened, and when the tears began to well up, Jaebum pulled back in mild alarm, a frown etched on his face. Was something wrong? "What- what's going on?" 

Jinyoung shook his head and brought one of his hands from Jaebum's back up to his face and began swiping, "Nothing I-" he paused. "You've never told me that you loved me before." 

It was then that Jaebum got was going on and he nodded, "I know I don't say it often, or well, at all I guess but... I do love you. I have for a long time." 

He nods, "I love you too Im Jaebum."

 

 

 

It was Spring, the weather finally warm, and soon it would be Summer, it was already creeping up on everyone. He was taking a walk, Jaebum standing by his side. It's not like Jinyoung chose to go any certain way, but perhaps with it being on his mind so often, Jinyoung couldn't help but pass by the pods. 

Wistifully he sighed as he took all of their beauty in, "It won't be long until I'll have to pick a pod," he points out the obvious. 

Jaebum turns to look at him from where they have now stopped, "I know. Are you nervous? Excited?" 

"I don't know," he admitted with a frown. "I don't know how I feel. I feel guilty for saying that I look forward to it. I am curious as to who the pod will pick. I have a theory of course, Hyunjin, but sh, you didn't hear me say that." 

Though, Jaebum didn't think he was that off with suspecting Hyunjin either. "I don't think there is anything wrong with what you're feeling." 

"What about you?" Jinyoung turns then, directing the attention to Jaebum. "Will you stay General?" 

"I don't know." 

Jinyoung was giving him a look then, and grabbed both of his hands, running his thumbs over the back of his hands. "Let's run away together, when we both get so old that we have to retire." he smiles at the joke about their age, they certainly weren't young adults anymore, that was for sure. "We can go and live outside of the village in peace. We can build our own forever." 

And he words seemed like an utter truth, as if there was no other option but that, and Jaebum longed for it, so damn bad. "Our own forever."

 

 

 

 

It was an opulent parade, as it always has been. Jinyoung could remember his first time being able to witness such a grand event. He was in traditional wear- white, for pure and innocence, and hints of green for the life of nature that was inside of him. 

He walked across the lily pads until he got towards the two who were in charge of overseeing the growth of the lily pads- Yugyeom and BamBam. "You're majesty," the two of them bowed. "I hope you find the selection of pods to your liking." 

"They all look so beautiful," Jinyoung breathed out with a smile on his face as he took a quick glance around. "It will be difficult to chose one. I think you've guys done an excellent job, I couldn't have asked for better." 

They leave him then, to let him wander around. It was in the corner then, that Jinyoung saw it, and it made him stop. It wasn't the biggest of the patch, it was actually on the smaller side, yet somehow it had what had to have been the strongest and richest color of them all. The vines also swept in elegant intricate detailing. In a way, it reminded him of Jaebum. 

It was the one. 

"I would like to see that one," Jinyoung points as Yugyeom and BamBam followed his finger to the one. 

"Okay your majesty," BamBam says with a bow as he quickly follows with picking out the pod that Jinyoung had requested. 

With a smile, Jinyoung took it in hand and raised it to the sun, "This is the one." 

Jaebum was with the rest of the leaf men, all with their hummingbirds perched on high branches of the trees. He had wanted nothing more to be with Jinyoung at the moment, but he knew this was more important. If the boggans were going to attack, now would be it. 

From here he could see that Jinyoung had chosen the pod and was walking back with it, but there was a sense of stillness that Jaebum didn't like. It was then that he realized the leaf next to him was turning black. "Boggan." 

Without hesitation he shoots an arrow at the tree, and all of the others have their bows out now too, and without surprise a dead boggan fell from exactly where Jaebum had shot, hundreds of boggans following. 

"Jinyoung!" he shouts turning to see Jinyoung's arm wrap around the pod protectively. "Get to the boat now!" 

He dives down, hovering nearby Jinyoung, fighting off the boggan as Jinyoung ran to the boat. Every now and again, a few stray vines and branches would toss boggan out of the way, and he knew that it was Jinyoung's doing. 

"Jaebum!" Jinyoung shouts, watching as a boggan tackles him into the pond. But they were coming after Jinyoung now, and he couldn't let them take the pod. 

Bouncing on the giant lily pad, he gets to dry land, running as fast as he could, using his powers as he goes to make sure that the grass covers him so there would be no surprise aerial attacks, only the ones pursuing behind him. 

Jackson had found him then, taking out two boggans as he swept down next to him, "Your majesty, get on." 

"I have to lead them away from the people. Make sure nobody else dies." 

"Your majesty-" 

It was extremely rare that Jinyoung would ever pull the demand card, but now was the time that he wasn't going to mess around with it, "That's an order Jackson." 

With hesitance, Jackson bowed his head, "Yes your majesty," before flying away from him. 

When Jaebum got out of the water from fighting a boggan, the first thing he thought of was Jinyoung. In a panic he whistled, his bird coming straight to him. Hopping on the bird, he zoomed the way trying to keep his eyes open for Jinyoung, he had to get to him before anyone else could. 

It was there, near the trees, that he could see the branches bending unnaturally, one by one, and there was a white figure hopping through them and he knew right away that he had found him. Swooping by, in one gracious move, he picked Jinyoung up and plopped him onto the hummingbird. 

"Maybe you're right," Jinyoung leans in, slightly out of breath. "I do need you." 

"Remind me to gloat about your admittance later." 

An arrow shot past them then, and Jaebum's hands automatically went for his bow, shooting at the two who were flying near them, the rulers of the boggans. Another arrow shot his way, and Jaebum deflecting it, shooting the one of the left enough to knock him from the air. 

"Son!" he cried, shooting one last arrow before taking a dive after the falling boggan. 

Jaw tight, Jaebum turns to look at Jinyoung but freezes up seeing the look of horror and pain that Jinyoung's face was scrunched up into. At first, he was afraid that the villages were being assaulted and that people were dying, he knew that Jinyoung could feel that. 

But it was then when Jinyoung's hand reached out as he began to fall backwards that Jaebum realized what was actually going on. 

Jinyoung had been shot.

 

 

 

When Mark saw a figure of white falling from the sky, he squinted, noticing the pod in the arms, and he felt a surge of panic go through him. 

It was his majesty. 

He flew faster than he ever has before in his life, getting there just as Jinyoung hits the ground with a thud, the arrow in his chest evident. "Your majesty!" he shouts, running over and dropping to the ground. 

Jinyoung opens his eyes at him and blinks. He was surrounded in a glowing gold which wrapped around the pod until it died out. Afterwards, he hands the pod out to Mark, "Take it. The pod will choose the right person."

 

 

 

Jaebum gets there just seconds later. 

Mark is there, and immediately gets out of the way, though he is clutching the pod with his dear life. 

Walking over to Jinyoung and seeing the arrow embedded deep in his chest, his throat burns as he feels like throwing up. _No no no no no no no NO_! He had seen this hundreds of times with his soldiers, he knew what their fate was. 

He should have been more fucking careful, he shouldn't have ever let Jinyoung get shot. He's failed. "Jinyoung," he chokes out as he grabs him, cradling his head to his chest. "I'm so sorry." 

His hand twitched as it stops over Jaebum's heart, "It's not your fault." 

But Jaebum ignores him as he screws his eyes shut, unable to stop the tears, "This shouldn't have happened. Things weren't suppose to go down like this. We were suppose to  build our own forever." 

"I just want to see your smile." 

More of their warriors began to show up then, standing around watching, nobody knowing what to do as they all watch their king die. Jinyoung began glowing again, and Jaebum grabs him tighter in hopes that would stop him from leaving, but even as he presses their foreheads together, he's still flaking away into the night sky in golden specs. 

It was only then when the body was gone, and Jaebum hung his head to sob, that all of the warriors dropped down to a knee. 

A hand was being placed on Jaebum's shoulder, and he didn't need to turn to know that it was Jackson, but he couldn't move. All he could do was register that Jinyoung is gone. 

He's gone. 

And now they'll never be able to build their own forever.


End file.
